Bite Your Lip
by the-futile
Summary: Dawn Caden is trying to rekindle her flame with Draco Malfoy after three years. Unfortuneatly for her, being a Death Eater is getting in the way of that. The Dark Lord is using Dawn and Draco against each other to get his deeds done and it's straining their relationship. The two must work together to kill Dumbledore or Draco will face the same fate at the hands of Dawn. M for later
1. Chapter 1

So this is what I have been working on.  
Dawn is my most favorite OC.  
I feel like she is my persona only amplified.  
Construtive critcism is appreciated.  
Also, tell me what you think.  
I don't wanna continue if no one is going to like it.

There were three things about Dawn Caden that everyone knew. For one, she was a Death Eater. Now, no one could be absolutely certain, but her least favorite red-haired, freckle-faced, Gryffindor claimed to have seen the Dark Mark on her arm. The second was that she was the only girl on the Slytherin Quidditch team and the best keeper that they've ever had. And the third was that she was not-so-secretly in love with Draco Malfoy, but fought with him almost constantly.

The two grew up together. Their fathers were friends in school and worked at the ministry together. The Malfoys and the Cadens were two of the Dark Lords most valuable and obedient followers.

They dated for a short period of time and when Dawn caught Draco in a broom closet, tongue down Pansy Parkinson's throat, she ended it right there and bickered with him since.

Dawn pulled herself out of bed early Saturday morning to prepare for the Quidditch match against Gryffindor. Groaning, she pulled herself to the shower and let the cold water trickle over her olive toned skin. Her eyes drifted to the black mark that stained her arm and growled. She hated it. She hated what it represented. She hated how it made her feel. She hated that it was forced upon her. Violently shutting the water off, she wrapped herself in her towel and exited the shower.

She quickly wand dried her hair, applied her make-up, and slipped into her Quidditch robes. The dark-haired witch quietly made her way to the Slytherin common room where Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy were dressed, ready to take off with the rest of the team when they arrived. When Theo spotted Dawn, he pulled himself off of the couch and sauntered over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Dawn smirked and turned to face him. The two shamelessly flirted as Draco stared at them with discontent.

"Get a room!" Draco growled as Theo's lips smashed into hers. Dawn smirked as Draco walked out of the common room. Theo, Balise, and Dawn followed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. The rest of the team joined them and the seven of them ate together then left, chanting about Gryffindor's downfall.

Dawn joked and goofed off with the team as they headed out on their brooms to the field. She took her spot at the goalposts and the last thing she could remember was Draco kneeling next to her, calling her name.

Draco sat in the waiting room of the Hospital Wing. He'd been there for two hours before he heard the frantic clicker-clack of heels as the hit the hard ground. He looked up to see Olivia Caden, Dawn's mother, running down the hall toward him.

"Draco." She grabbed the blonde wizard and squeezed him. There were tears in her eyes. "What happened?" Draco gritted his teeth.

"Nott was too busy flirting with her to pay attention to where the bludger was going. It hit her in the shoulder. She fell and her head hit the ground pretty hard." Olivia cried out and Madame Pomfrey stepped out into the room, glaring at the slender witch.

"She'll be just fine. I'm keeping her a few days to observe her while she's healing." Her voiced sounded rather harsh. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well don't sound so bloody glad that she's alive." He snapped. Olivia rested her hand gently on Draco's shoulder.

"Pay no mind to her tone." Olivia stiffened. "I'll be speaking to the headmaster about it." The two pushed past Madame Pomfrey and walked to where Dawn was asleep.

Olivia remained for an hour then told Draco she would be back tomorrow as she left. Draco stayed, Dawn's hand in his and drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken an hour later by the voices of Madame Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape. His eyes remained closed as he listened to the conversation unfolding.

"The girl has the mark, Albus!" Draco bit his lip and squeezed Dawn's hand.

"Yes, Poppy, I am aware. The boy does too." Draco's stomach churned. He knew?

"Well are you going to turn them in?" Madame Pomfrey went off again and Snape remained silent.

"That's a bad decision. They're children. Do you really think that this is what they wanted?" Dumbledore spoke softly and the tired witch sighed.

Draco ignored the next part of the conversation. He was lost in his thoughts, but snapped back into reality when Snape began talking.

"He'll use them against each other, Albus." Snape warned timidly. Dumbledore seemed to have silenced him.

"They need each other, Severus. They're the only two children that carry this burden." And with that, Draco stopped listening. He couldn't bear to take in anymore of the conversation. He drifted off into sleep once more, for what seemed like mere minutes before Blaise began to shake him awake. Draco glared as he opened his eyes.

"Oi, mate! You been here all night?"Blaise asked. Draco nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He glared to Theo when he saw him, then looked to Dawn. Her dark hair covered her face, she was that little girl who would cry when he pushed her down and he couldn't stand to see her this way.

Draco released her hand and looked to Blaise once more. "Her mother should be here shortly. I'll be back later." He left and headed for the exit.

Dawn awoke at seven later that night. Her shoulder was absolutely sore. Looking around the room, she saw Draco asleep in the chair next to her, her mother walking toward her, and a ridiculous display of flowers.

"Finally." Olivia said, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Where is all this nonsense from?" Dawn ushered at the display around her. Her mother smiled and motioned to a sleeping Draco. Dawn looked at him, seeing the peaceful look on his face. She smiled and grabbed the locket around her neck.

"You still wear that thing?" Her mother asked sitting on the bed next to her. Dawn bit her lip and nodded.

"It's how I know he cares about me." She smiled and flipped it open, revealing two, tiny moving pictures. The one on the left had a picture of Draco and Dawn when they were six. Draco held a small, weed-like flower out to Dawn while he kissed her on the cheek. The picture on the right was of the two of them in third year, same pose, same kiss, same little weed-like flower.

Dawn closed the locket and looked to the sleeping wizard. "Has he been here all day?" Her mother nodded.

"Stayed the night too. Only left to get the flowers. He's been warding out your friends. He and Theodore seemed to butt heads quite a bit." Dawn frowned at that comment.

"I can't wait for him forever, mum. Besides, Theo can be a nice guy." Dawn sighed. "What even happened?" The witches hand shot to her aching shoulder.

"Well from my understanding, Theo wasn't doing his job as beater. Bludger hit you right in the shoulder and you fell to the ground. Bumped your head." Dawn's face scrunched up.

"Bloody idiot." Her eyes shot to Draco as he started to stir and his eyes opened, meeting hers.

"You're awake." He simply said. Dawn smiled and nodded. "Do you need anything?" Draco asked, quickly stepping to his feet.

"Could you get me some pumpkin juice please? And a book from my room?" She asked, knowing her mother still wanted to talk. Draco nodded and exited the room.

"He mumbled about you in his sleep. I found it rather cute." Her mother teased as Draco left. "What ever happened to you two?" Dawn glared.

"Fucking Parkinson." Dawn almost yelled. Her mother shot her a glare.

"The boy made a mistake. He'll come around." The older with smiled and looked at her watch. "I've got to run, love. Cissy and I have dinner plans." Dawn nodded and hugged her mother. "I love you. Behave." She emphasized. Dawn smirked as her mother left. The petite witch sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes, only to open then once more when she thought Draco had returned, but to her surprise Ron Weasley timidly made his way in.

He came equipped with flowers in his hand and a goofy smile on his face. Dawn cocked a brow as he stopped at her bed. "What, Weasley?" She snapped and grew red with anger. He looked away slightly.

"Brought you these." He handed her a bundle of carnations and she couldn't help but to smile slightly. They were her favorites. "And I wanted to apologize about-" Dawn stopped him.

"Don't bring it up." She said shortly.

"Right. Well I hope you're feeling okay." Ron said as he left, leaving Dawn alone and confused. A minute later, Draco sauntered back in.

"What was he doing here?" Draco snapped, handing her a cup of pumpkin juice after setting a few books on her side table.

"Gave me flowers." Dawn shrugged and set them to the side. Draco glared.

"Fuck is he bringing you flowers for?" Dawn smirked.

"Dunno. Fuck are you bringing me flowers for?" Draco caught her smirk and returned it. He put his hands on either side of her and leaned in until their faces were inches apart.

"Dunno." He whispered.

"You should probably sleep in a bed tonight. Not these poor excuses for chairs." Dawn whispered back. Draco smirked once more and crawled into the bed with her. "Not what I meant." She grinned. "You've got class tomorrow."

Draco grumbled and rolled off of the bed. He grabbed his robe on the back of his chair. "Spose you're right." Walking back toward her, his kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "I'll be back tomorrow. Night." He said and stalk out of the room. He headed toward Professor Snape's office.

Instead of knocking, he barged right in, starling the slick haired professor. "How does he know?" Draco demanded, stalking toward the professor. Snape remained calm.

"Draco. There are things you won't understand. I-" He was cut off.

"Things I won't understand!?" I'm not a child for fucks sake! I was forced into adulthood!" Draco vented. Snape remained silent. "Say something! Fuck!" The blonde wizard screamed.

"When the time comes, you will understand." Snape responded. Draco was furious and wanted answers, but had nothing more to say. He stormed out of Snape's office. He returned to his room and slept restlessly throughout the night.

Dawn awoke to a stinging pain in her left arm and cried out. He was planning something. She could feel it. The pain became so intense that she passed out, tortured by nightmares all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Chapter 2.  
GULPPP.  
Gahh I hope you people like it (:

Draco woke the next morning and slugged himself to classes throughout the day. He just wanted to get through with them so he could go see how Dawn was doing. He was worried. About her and what that nosey no good healer knew. He was just glad he hadn't seen her, Dumbledore or Snape all day.

Growling, he headed to the Great Hall to grab a quick lunch. As soon as he sat, an owl came swooping in, dropping off a letter in his father's hand writing. Draco glared to the envelope and opened it.

"_Stop messing around and do what he asks. You're mother and I are counting on you_."

Draco stared at the black ink for what seem like minutes before he tore it up into several pieces. He was right. His family, well mother, was at stake and he needed to make sure he did what the Dark Lord asked so that she was safe. Grumbling, he retreated to Defense Against the Dark Arts to deal with Snape. He'd have to head to the Room of Requirement after class. Dawn would have to wait.

And she did. She waited almost all day for Draco to show up to keep her company with no such luck. "Figures." She mumbled. Picking up a book, she began reading through it and heard footsteps entering. She looked hopefully to the door and was greeted by the red-haired Gryffindor once more.

"Uhm. Hello." Ron said a bit casually. Dawn raised her brow.

"Weasley." Dawn said sighing. "Why do you keep showing up here?" She asked throwing the book onto her night stand.

"Not sure." He responded simply. "I just-" He hesitated. "Every time I pass here, I feel drawn to come in and see how you are." Ron shrugged and sat in the chair next to her. Dawn looked a bit shocked. "I feel like I hate you, yet I don't." He couldn't even explain himself.

Dawn felt like someone slapped her across the face. "Could you use some company?" He asked. Dawn raised a brow. She wanted to say no. Everything in her was screaming to, but no one but Madame Pomfrey had seen her all day.

"Sure." Dawn said, not even believing the words that came out of her mouth. Ron smiled a big, cheesy grin and Dawn couldn't help but to smile with him.

The two played a few games of wizards' chest, talked about Quidditch, and about their mutual dislike of potions. They really had a lot more in common than they both had originally thought. She enjoyed his company and it seemed as if he enjoyed hers. It was the most fun she had in a while.

Madame Pomfrey entered the room and told Ron that it was time to leave. He nodded and watched as the witch left the room then looked to Dawn. "Night, Dawn." He smiled and began to leave.

"Night!" She hollered after him. Sighing as she left, she recalled the last two hours. The two had fun. No arguments, no name calling. Madame Pomfrey returned with a glass of potion for Dawn to take for the pain.

"You should be out of here tomorrow." The older witch said simply, walking away once again. Dawn rolled her eyes. The woman had treated her like garbage since she arrived here, and she finally understood why. She knew.

Dawn grumbled and took her potion. Dumbledore probably knew by now and if he knew she was sure to be thrown out of the school. She sighed heavily and threw the empty glass across the room, watching as it shattered into pieces. She was furious. Madame Pomfrey knew about her loyalties and on top of that Draco hadn't visited her and she had actually enjoyed Ron Weasley's company. Sighing, she threw herself back into her bed and rolled into the blankets. The sooner she got out of there, the better.

Draco had been working on the vanishing cabinet all night, but he couldn't get Dawn out of his mind. He grumbled and threw himself to the ground. She was probably livid with him. He needed to get this finished. His life and the lives of his family were at stake. He'd already tried to off Dumblredore but the Bell girl had opened the cursed locket and got sent to St. Mungos.

At six, Draco began making his way to the Slytherin common room, but found himself at the Hospital Wing, visiting a sleeping Dawn. He examined her. The color was drained from her face, she was shaking, and she was covered in cold sweat. Curiously, Draco lifted her left sleeve and stared at her mark. It was jet black and the skin around it was red. She was having a nightmare and he was somehow involved.

"Dawn." The witch rolled in her sleep and the familiar voice repeated her name once more. It was eerie, cold. "Dawn!" Her eyes shot open when the voice screamed. Her father stood before her with a look of disappointment on his face. "I should have known you would be stupid enough to land yourself here." He hissed.

Dawn wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew better than that. Nathaniel Caden would not hesitate to curse his daughter right there and then. She bit her lip hard and looked to the intimidating wizard.

"When you arrive home next week, I expect you to have found an acceptable wizard to accompany you to our ball." He continued. "You will also be receiving your task from the Dark Lord." He said rather hushed.

Dawn nodded. "You didn't have to make a special trip to remind me of-" She was cut off by her father's growl.

"I took this trip to remind you not to screw it up." His voice came off low and menacing. "Because I will be sure to handle any punishments myself." Dawn winced as her father left the room.

Dawn spent the remainder of the day in bed and at four, Madame Pomfrey sent her on her way. She slowly returned to the common room and say Draco sprawled out on a couch. He looked tired and worn.

"Hi." She said smiling, taking a seat next to him. Draco looked at her and glared.

"What do you want, Caden?" He snapped. Dawn raised a brow.

"I just thought that-" He cut her off as he jumped to his feet.

"Thought that what!? That I bloody cared? Please. I was doing it as a favor to our mothers. I didn't care, I don't care. You're okay? Good. Now we can go back to hating each other and throw this façade to the side." Draco stormed away, leaving Dawn sitting there with her mouth wide open. She cried and had absolutely no idea why she was.

The next week seemed to fly by. And nothing changed. Draco and Dawn fought every day. She'd managed to snag a date with Theodore Nott to her parents ruddy ball and oddly enough, she'd spent more time with Ron Weasley.

The night before the students would be sent home for the holidays, Dawn had decided to go ice skating on the black lake, and asked Ron to join her. The two skated for a while, talking of their Christmas plans. Ron slipped and almost fell, but Dawn caught his arms, steadying him in time.

"Thanks." He breathed out. Dawn smiled and nodded and the two stared at each other for what seemed hours before Ron lightly pressed his lips to hers. It took Dawn a second before she pulled away.

"Ron I-" She sighed. "I can't. It doesn't feel-"He stopped her.

"Right." He finished. She nodded. "Who is it?" Dawn smirked and skated off the ice.

'"You very well know who." Ron grimaced.

"That no good, git, Malfoy." He stated rather than asking a question. Dawn's heart fluttered and she brought her hand to the locket around her neck.

"I love him." Dawn sighed and began to remove her skates. She smirked and turned to Ron. "Just like you love Granger." Ron turned bright red. "She gets under your skin, but an unexplainable feeling overwhelms you when you hear her voice or see her." Ron remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes."

The two returned to the castle, taking turns talking about Hermione and Draco. As they reached the Slytherin common room, Dawn hugged him and smiled. "Thank you." Ron smiled and Dawn retreated to the common room where Draco and Pansy were tongue wrestling. Dawn grimaced and walked toward the girls dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco awoke the next morning as flustered as he was the night before. Pansy had annoyed him and then threw himself at him like it was nothing. And he wanted to pull away, he really did, but his body ached for some kind of contact and she was willing to provide it. Then Dawn had walked in, making Draco feel like an asshole.

He made his way to the train finding a compartment that already consisted of Blaise, Theo, and Pansy. He took a seat and right before the train took off, Dawn entered. And as she did, Pansy grasped Draco's hand and she began cooing in his ear. Dawn rolled her eyes and sat next to Theo who flirted with her as usual.

The train ride was a bit tenser than expected, but the group of Slytherins were stressed. They had to go home and deal with their power hungry familes and what they were planning with the Dark Lord. Dawn and Draco retreated to the platform to see their mothers talking. Dawn met the two and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Great to see you're feeling better." Her mother embraced her. "The four of us are going to lunch than Cissy and I will help you pick out your gown." Draco groaned.

The four went to a shop in Diagon Alley. Dawn and Draco ate in silence while their mother's gossiped and when they finished, they apparated to a high end wizard's clothing store and headed toward the dress section.

Draco sat in a chair, grumbling, but every time Dawn would step out in a different dress, he would gawk at her. He would start at her eyes and notice how every color she put on went perfectly with them. Then, he would notice her soft plump lips and how they would curve into a killer smile that would drive any guy wild. Her stomach was nice and flat and complemented her toned arms and shoulder from Quidditch. And the way her hips moved took his breathe away.

When the three witches were done, Draco hadn't even noticed which dress she bought. But it wouldn't matter, she'd look stunning in anything she'd wear. His mother snapped him out of it when she began speaking to him.

"Sorry." He said running a hand through his hair.

"What color is Pansy's dress?" She asked once more. Dawn scowled.

"Uhm, dark blue."

"Alright we've got to get you a blue tie then. Best be off. See you two tomorrow." And with that, the two blondes apparated away.

Dawn and her mother returned to their manor. Because she had nothing else to do, she sat in her room and read until she fell asleep.

The next day, Dawn slept in and avoided her mother at all costs. She was in no mood to help set up for the stupid ball. She locked herself in her bathroom for two hours, painting her toes, manicuring her nails, and doing her hair and makeup. The dress she had picked was an emerald green. It was strapless and flowed to the floor. Her shoes were silver stilettos that made her three inches taller.

Glaring down at her arm, the witch quickly made her way into her parents' room. "Mum." She knocked on the door and opened it. The older witch smiled and Dawn returned it by throwing her arm out at her. Olivia frowned and grabbed her wand and her arm.

"Don't want the minister seeing that, do we?" Her mother mumbled a spell. "It'll last till the party is over, love." Her father strode into the room.

"Olivia, darling, can you fix this?" He shot a glare toward Dawn. "The Notts should be arriving any minute. Go greet them." Dawn retreated and once she was far enough away, she rolled her eyes.

The doorbell rang and Dawn answered it to find Theo and his parents standing there. The three of them walked in and Theo held out his arm for Dawn and she took it. "Dawn you look absolutely wonderful. Theo is a very lucky boy." Mr. Nott beamed. Dawn smiled.

"Thank you." Dawn's parents joined them as the other guests began to arrive. Dawn and Theo danced for a while before socializing with a few of their other Slytherin companions. Finally she noticed Draco and he obviously noticed her because he stood there staring.

She looked beautiful. The way she moved while she danced was elegant and he was insanely jealous of Nott who was grabbing at her waist. Pansy had gotten on his last nerve and he had been hiding from her when he saw Dawn motioning him to come toward the group. Draco immediately obliged.

"C'mon." She said her, Blaise, Theo and Draco headed upstairs toward her room. Dawn led everyone in and locked the door behind them.

"What the hell are we doing up here, Caden?" Blaise asked crossing his arms. Dawn smirked and reached into her dresser drawer, pulling out two bottle of fire whiskey.

An hour and two bottles of fire whiskey later, the four teens sat in a circle playing a drunken game of exploding snap, talking about their romantic encounters.

"Come off it, Malfoy! You haven't been with that many girls." Draco smirked and nodded.

"I have mate." Dawn rolled her eyes as Theo drunkenly patted him on the back.

"What about you, Caden?" Blaise smirked and Dawn looked to him.

"Why is that any of your concern?" The witch said pulling herself to her feet, stumbling a bit. Draco snatched her quickly so she wouldn't fall. Dawn looked to the blonde wizard. There was a smirk on his face and it made him absolutely attractive. She couldn't help herself. She grabbed him, quickly slamming her lips into his.

Draco moaned at the contact of their lips and grabbed her hair at the base of her neck, pulling her closer. His tongue slid over her lips, begging for entrance and the drunken witch gladly opened them, tangling her tongue with his. The two eventually pulled apart and stared at each other, smirks on their faces.

The four of them began to retreat downstairs and Draco grabbed Dawn quickly. He pushed her against the wall, crushing her petite frame with his.

"Yes, Malfoy?" She asked in a seductive, drunken tone.

"You have been driving me crazy all night." She could feel his excitement pressing against her inner thigh.

"I see that." She purred. Draco growled and slammed his lips into hers once more. Everything in her was screaming to pull away, but she couldn't. She let him take control on her. The two were wrapped in bliss and Draco had managed to grasp ahold of her doorknob, pushing the door open. Then he heard her voice.

"Draco!" He growled into Dawn's mouth and she smirked. "What are you doing with her?" Pansy Parkinson demanded. Dawn pulled away and stepped toward her.

"Leave, Parkinson." Dawn warned. Her hands balled into fists.

"But Draco I-" Dawn cut her off.

"If he wanted to be with you, he wouldn't be here with me. Would he?" Pansy burst into tears and ran down the stairs. Draco's arms snaked around Dawn's waist and he pulled her into him.

"You're incredibly sexy when you're angry." Draco growled, nibbling on her neck. Dawn moaned and pushed Draco into her room, clawing away his shirt in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

The two collapsed on the bed together, covered in sweat. The only noise was the frantic panting coming from the two of them. Draco stared into her brown orbs and kissed her.

"You have to go." Dawn muttered, hearing the guests begin to leave.

"It'll be fine." He said rolling next to her, pulling her into his body. If Draco was willing to risk it, who was she to tell him no?

The next morning, Dawn awoke to an empty bed. "Just as much." She sleepily mumbled. Grumbling she pulled herself out of bed and threw herself into the shower.

As she let the water trickle over her body, she couldn't help but to notice the mark was back, visible on her olive-toned skin. Growling, she clenched her fists and finished her shower quickly.

Today she planned to go shopping in Diagon Alley for Christmas gifts. Dawn bundled up and travelled to the shops by floo.

As the witch stepped out of the fire place, she looked around. Everything had been so different. Some shops were closed down, others barley visited. Hell, even Knockturn Alley was more solemn than usual.

Dawn's eyes darted around as she began to think of things that she could possibly get her father when she saw the red-haired Gryffindor standing outside of the Quidditch supply shop. The small witch made her way to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

The bright eyed wizard turned around, grinning at the sight of Dawn. He wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug while she received glares from Ginny, Harry, and especially Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" He asked adjusting his hat.

"Christmas shopping." Dawn smiled.

"Alone?" Ron asked being shoved to the side.

"No Weasel, with me." Draco abruptly cut in. Dawn glared and punched him in the arm.

"Sorry." She said looking at Ron, apologizing for Draco's behavior. Ron shrugged it off. The two stood conversing for a few minutes while the tension among everyone else could be cut with a knife. Ron and Dawn finally said their goodbyes and the witch headed into the Quidditch supply store, Draco following.

"Why are you talk-" Dawn cut him off before he could continue.

"He's my friend, shut it. How did you know I was here?" Dawn picked up the broom Ron was looking at and stalked off toward the counter. Quickly paying for it, Dawn began exiting the store, Draco following with a brow raised. "Why are you here?" She asked strolling into Flourish and Blotts.

"Christmas shopping." He grinned, striding into the book store. "Been here for an hour. My mother and father are somewhere." Dawn selected a few books for her mother and proceeded to the checkout.

The two shopped around for a bit, in silence mostly, neither wanting to bring up the night before. Dawn managed to slip away for ten minutes so she could get his gift. She stepped into a jewelry shop and glanced over the watched, already knowing what she was getting him. She ushered for an employee and picked out the watch. It was silver and the inside was emerald green. The hand were made up of snakes that coiled around one another. He'd love it, it was perfect.

Dawn got his initials across the top and hers across the bottom and on the back she had it inscribed "No matter what we are or what we were, you will always be mine." She had the clerk wrap it in a green paper and she shoved it in her bag just in time because Draco sauntered in.

"You ready?" He asked. The witch nodded and left with him.

The next few days were uneventful. Dawn kept to herself mostly and when she didn't, she helped prepare for their Christmas Eve dinner. This year the Malfoys, Notts, Zabinis, and the Parkinsons were invited.

The night of the dinner, Dawn prepared herself for the night. She wore a black dress that rested at her thighs and gold heels. She did her make-up and curled her hair and as the guests began to arrive she made her way to her window and grabbed her owl, Midnight handing him the broom, nice and wrapped.

"I know it's heavy but you don't have to take it very far." She said petting the dark feather bird lightly on his head. Handing him the broom, she let him out the window, giving him the address to where he needed to go.

Dawn headed downstairs, disappointed to see that the Parkinsons were the first to arrive and scowled at Pansy, who happily returned it. Her mother took her side and looked at her disapprovingly.

"Girls, why don't you head to Dawn's room? When the others arrive I'll send them up. We've got to have a meeting before dinner." Dawn looked to her mother, pleadingly, but she dismissed her and sent her on her way. She turned back to her mother and noticed how shaken and fragile she looked. Something was going on. She sighed and headed upstairs, Pansy in tow.

"Don't sit on my bed, don't touch my things, and don't use my bathroom." Dawn said heading toward the window, waiting for the return of her owl. She sighed and retreated to the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet, she huffed and glared at the locked door. She hated Pansy Parkinson. The worst part about it was that her mother knew, and she still forced this upon her. Growling, she remained still until she heard Pansy squeal. "Draco." She whispered smiling.

Stepping out into her bedroom she saw Pansy, arms wrapped around Draco and he avoided her gaze and met Dawn's instead. Grinning as Draco pulled his way out of Pansy's grasp, Dawn crossed her arms over her chest. "Happy Christmas." She breathed out.

"Happy Christmas." He muttered back, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Her face lit up as he pulled her into a hug and she smirked as Pansy glared daggers at her. "S'pose you don't have any more of that fire whiskey, eh?" He asked grinning. Dawn shook her head and took a seat on the edge of her bed, Draco following.

The two chatted, ignoring Pansy who was ready to burst into tears any moment. Dawn shrugged her off. She'd get over it and move onto someone else to annoy. As a few others arrived they all sat around and chatted and when Dawn saw her owl, she jumped to the window. Grinning she opened it, allowing Midnight to fly in, taking the small package from him.

Going to her drawer, she dug out a treat, handed it to the obedient bird and locked him back into his cage. Smiling at the package, she grabbed the note folded on top and opened it, grinning like a fool when she saw Ron's messy handwriting scribbled across.

_Thank you for the broom.  
This didn't cost nearly as much, but I thought of you when I saw it.  
Happy Christmas, Dawn.  
R.W._

Opening the box, Dawn pulled out a charm bracelet. It had a keeper and a quaffle, charmed to move and her smile widened even more. Putting the bracelet on, she turned to face Draco who was staring at her like she was absolutely bonkers. Rolling his eyes as he realized who it was from, Draco stood next to Dawn.

"Cheap little thing, isn't it?" Draco teased. Dawn shot him a glare and rolled her eyes.

"Well I love it." She snapped back, sitting on her bed. Draco frowned and watched Dawn reach under her pillow and pull out a box. Sighing, she handed it to Draco. "Got you something." She smiled slightly and watched as he unwrapped it.

He smiled, a real genuine Draco smile. She hadn't seen one of those in a while. He ran his fingers slowly over her initials then flipped it over, inspecting the engraving on the back. Draco's eyes lit up as he read it. "Yours?" Dawn nodded and bit her lip as Draco reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. Handing it to Dawn, he quickly clipped his watch on, admiring the craftsmanship.

Dawn slowly opened the box. Inside, there was a small metal snake, slithering around. Dawn raised a brow and Draco lifted the snake. Grabbing her hand, he placed the snake on her ring finger and watched as it slithered down and snaked its way three times around. Dawn grinned and looked at Draco.

"I absolutely love it." Looking to Draco, she flushed slightly pink and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Draco." The blonde wizard brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her hand. "It was my pleasure." Dawn grinned and then jumped when she heard her mother's voice calling them all downstairs.

The Slytherin teens all walked downstairs to meet their parents in the dining hall. Dawn walked by Draco's side and before she could walk through the doors, her father grabbed her sharply by the arm. Hissing, he pulled her to the side and glared.

"Tonight, Dawn. After dinner. Do no screw this up." Her father threatened menacingly. Dawn's eyes widened slightly. Tonight? Her father stormed into the dining hall, leaving Dawn to collapse on the floor in fear, shaking. A few moments passed and she recollected herself and shakily made her way into the dimly lit dining hall.


	5. Chapter 5

The air was cold and everyone's mood had changed he was there, sitting at the head of the table, food on his plate. His snake like nostrils flared ever so slightly when Dawn entered the room and shivers went down her back as he spoke to her.

"There you are, Dawn. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to ever join us. Sit." He demanded lightly and motioned to the seat to his left.

"Yes my Lord." Dawn bowed her head and quickly made her way into the seat, sitting across from Severus Snape.

Everyone ate in complete silence, terrified to say anything in front of him. Dinner dragged by slowly and it was finally time for Dawn to receive her assignment from the Dark Lord. He could have her do anything in the world and it completely terrified her. Biting her lip, she slowly made her way to the ballroom. Draco quickly came up behind her and squeezed her hand, reassuring her everything would be okay.

Her parents stood waiting for her at the doors of the ballroom and Draco released her hand. Pulling away lightly, she stepped into the ballroom with her parents. It was silent. So silent she could hear her heart thumping in her chest. Around her were thirty death eaters, including the parents of her friends standing right outside. Her parents joined the rest of them as Dawn stood in front of Lord Voldemort.

"Are you nervous Dawn?" He asked with a snake like smile on his face. Dawn swallowed her fear and looked to him.

"Not at all my Lord." She mustered out with all of the courage she could.

"Good. You have no reason to me. You should be proud serving me. And your friends should be jealous of your status thus far."

Dawn nodded and her eyes drifted to her parents for a moment and quickly returned to him. "Yes, my Lord."

"Excellent. Now, we've all gathered here in attempts to plot the downfall of one Harry Potter and of course, Albus Dumbledore." Dawn nodded once more as the dark wizard spoke. "And as you are aware, Dawn, we have no room for weaklings among our ranks, don't you agree?"

"Yes, my Lord." Dawn responded once more. Her eyes fixed on the snake, slithering in front of her.

"You're very familiar with Mr. Malfoy, are you not?" Voldemort said, eyes locked on Dawn's.

"Yes, my Lord." She said with some questioning in her voice.

"How familiar?" Voldemort was smirking now.

"We're friends, my Lord." Dawn said, confidence draining from her voice little by little.

"More than friends, I hear." The death eaters behind began to giggle lightly.

"No my Lord, just friends." She mustered out, confused as to where he was going with this conversation. Her eyes drifted to Narcissa and Lucious who looked more confused than her. They didn't know either.

"Draco Malfoy's mission is to kill Albus Dumbledore by the end of the year. I need him dead. I require his wand." Voldemort started. "If Draco does not succeed in his task by end of your term, you must kill him." Dawn's eyes widened in horror. Kill Draco? His mother and father stood in shock, mouth gaping wide.

"My Lord?" Dawn muttered, near tears. Voldemort's eyes dug into hers. "I can't. I can't do it." She muttered. Her attention turned to her father who began stepping toward her, wand raised.

"You insolent little girl!" She heard the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange snap while she charged toward Dawn, wand at the ready. "You would do well to do what the Dark Lord says." She hissed.

"Nathaniel, Bellatrix, lower your wands." Voldemort demanded and they obliged, shooting daggers through Dawn. "You can't, Dawn, or you won't?"

"I won't do it." Dawn said, holding her ground. Her mother looked terrified, her father looked furious, and the rest of the death eaters looked like they have been petrified. Voldemort looked amused.

"I see. Wormtail!" Voldemort snapped, turning to the puny wizard with the silver hand. He took Voldemort's side.

"Y-yes, my Lord?" Wormtail said, looking to Voldemort's feet.

"Go and fetch the Malfoy, boy." Wormtail obliged and half a minute later, Draco was cautiously walking alongside him.

"My Lord." Draco said bowing his head.

"I gave Miss Caden here a direct order and she denied my request." Voldemort said turning back to Dawn. Draco looked to her as well, eyes widened. "And I'm giving you a direct order to punish her." Voldemort smirked.

Draco looked absolutely terrified, pain rang through his eyes. He stared at Dawn a moment longer then turned back toward Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord." He said without any hesitation. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, he turned his back to Voldemort and the death eaters and looked to Dawn. "I'm sorry." He muttered, averting her gaze.

"Draco?" Dawn began to cry and Draco stood there, wand pointing at her.

"Cruicio."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco cast, hitting Dawn square in the chest. The witch fell to the ground, withering in pain. She began to scream and she groaned as the feeling subsided.

"Again!" Voldemort demanded. "Don't stop until I've said it's enough!"

Dawn bit her lip in preparation for the next curse to hit her but nothing helped. It hurt just as much, if not more. It seemed like it continued for hours until she lay there for minutes, no more spells hitting her.

The witch sighed in relief. Her eyes were blurry, she couldn't seem much but what she did saw was the figures of the death eaters walking past her, leaving the room.

"Now we're clear Dawn. If he does not kill Dumbledore, you must kill him. Your fate will be the same if you don't comply." Dawn began to sob on the floor. Her body ached and she couldn't even pull herself up.

She cried for what seemed like hours until the figures of her mother and Narcissa Malfoy kneeled in front of her. Dawn couldn't speak.

"We need to move her, Liv." Narcissa spoke as Olivia sobbed. Narcissa lifted Dawn's head and she screamed out in pain once more. "We'll just have to levitate her." The two witches moved quickly as they levitated Dawn off the ground and through the entrance hall.

"What are you doing!?" Dawn heard her father snap. She began to sob once more.

"I'm taking our daughter to her room; get out of my way Nathaniel!" The witch yelled, crying as she did so.

"She got what she deserved." He sneered and disappeared into the hall. "Hello, Draco." He mumbled as the blonde wizard walked past him and in view of Dawn, Olivia, and Narcissa stood.

"Olivia." He croaked near tears. "Olivia, I'm so sorry." Olivia wrapped her free arm around the wizard.

"It's okay, love. It's not your fault. Help us get her upstairs." Draco obliged and quickly helped the two witches lower Dawn onto her bed. "We need to get her some potion, Liv." Narcissa said as she began to leave the room. Olivia nodded and the two left the room leaving Draco with Dawn.

He stared at her. Draco hated himself for this, but he had no choice. It was either hurt her or watch her killed right in front of him. "Dawn. I'm so sorry. So, so, sorry." He touched her face and it took every ounce of her energy to pull away from him. He looked hurt and dejected but eventually, she took his hand in hers.

Several moments later, the two mothers returned to the room to find Dawn and Draco both asleep, curled up with one another. Olivia smiled lightly and closed the door, shutting the light out, letting the two teens sleep.

Dawn awoke in the morning with the painful memory of the night before. She had told Voldemort that she wouldn't kill Draco, and then Draco turned on her and punished her for her disobedience. Tears poured down her face at the thought and then she heard the groan of the blonde wizard next to her. She shied away from him, almost falling off her bed in the process.

Looking down, she still noticed she was in her dress from the night before. Making her way into the bathroom, she examined herself. She had bruised on her arms from where she fell to the ground but that was all. Her body still ached all over.

Quickly she changed into grey sweat pants and a fitted long sleeved, white t-shirt, grabbing a coat, boots, and her wand in the process. She had no intentions on spending Christmas with her family. With the people who watched the love of her life torture her. If it were her mother or father Dawn would have jumped in front of a curse to save them, but they sat there and watched.

Growling, she climbed out of her window, down her roof and stormed off toward the only place she knew at least one person would welcome her. It took her an hour and a half, but she finally made it. It had to be the place. Grinning at the simplicity she cautiously stepped toward the door. Sucking in her last bit of breath, she knocked and when an older red haired woman answered, she froze.

"Y-you must be Mrs. Weasley." Dawn smiled as best she could. "I'm Dawn Caden. I'm o-one of Ron's friends. I know it's Christmas and I'm s-sorry f-for interrupting your holiday, but I was w-wondering if I could-" Molly threw her hands to Dawn's face, feeling her cheeks.

"How long have you been out here? You're going to catch your death. Come on in. Sit by the fire I'll fetch you some tea. Ronald!" Dawn jumped slightly and was quickly pulled into the house by the bustling witch.

"Yeah Mum?" Ron called back, stepping into the room. "Dawn!? What are you doing here?" He asked throwing his arms around her. She winced and cried out slightly from the pain. "What happened?" Ron asked pulling away quickly.

Tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head. "Rather not t-talk about it." Sniffling she pulled away slightly. "I didn't mean to intrude on y-your holidays, but I d-didn't have anywhere else to g-go." Ron reached for her hand and rubbed his thumb in circles.

"We can talk about it later. You look frozen, c'mon." Ron smiled and led her into a room where Fred, George, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Arthur were sitting in. Everyone excluding Ron and Arthur shot her a glare.

"Maybe I should j-just go." She whispered, looking toward the ground.

"Nonsense." Ron said sitting her down in front of the fire. Molly bustled back in with a cup of tea.

"Here you go darling, warm up, there you are." She smiled and glared toward the children shooting her dirty looks. "You lot best be nice to her. She's our guest." Quickly, the witch disappeared back into the kitchen and Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins headed upstairs. Dawn frowned and looked to Ron.

"Dad this is Dawn Caden." Dawn smiled and turned to Arthur holding out his hand.

"Arthur Weasley. Nice to meet you young lady. Any relation to Nathaniel Caden?" Dawn blushed and looked away.

"Unfortunately. He's my dad." She frowned then scowled and turned back to the fire. Arthur remained quiet, content that his daughter had the same discontent for him that he did.

Dawn stared at the fire for quite some time. The others joined them and even a few members of the Order showed up, making Dawn absolutely shaken but Ron sat there the entire time and held her hand. She excused herself to use the rest room and when she came back, pandemonium had struck.

Fire had hit the ground, and the Weasley children scattering, preparing to fight. Dawn quickly ran outside to the site of Bellatrix Lestrange. Fear itched its way through her skin as Ron watched her, terrified.

"Well if it isn't itty, bitty, baby Dawn." Bellatrix sneered and Dawn stared at her, wand drawn. "I'm sure the Dark Lord would love to know your whereabouts. Won't take this to lightly you see, especially after you telling him no and all." Dawn glared and shot Ron a sideways glance.

"Jumping to conclusions like an idiot, as always. Suppose it's expected from a nut job like you anyway." Dawn smirked and Ron stared at her in disbelief. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've just spent an entire day with the Order and I overheard a conversation they were having in the kitchen."

Ginny charged at Dawn, but Dawn turned in time, pointing her wand directly at Ginny. Dawn smirked and her eyes drifted toward Molly and Arthur. Guilt, pang in her chest. The people that had accepted her and let her into their home on Christmas, was now suffering at her hands. But if Voldemort would have found out, she'd have been dead on the spot.

"I guess you really are like your father after all." Dawn heard Arthur speak up. She glared and pointed her wand in his direction.

"I am nothing like my father." Bellatrix cackled and sauntered next to Dawn.

"Well as long as you're here, orders are to bring it to the ground." Laughing once more, the deranged witch shot another spark out of her wand, engulfing the ground and house in fire. She took off through the field and Dawn followed after her, running as fast as her feet would take her. She had to, she couldn't apparate and she highly doubted Bellatrix would take her with her.

Dawn ran and ran away from the Weasley home and stopped once she could barely see it in the distance. She began to sob from the everlasting pain in her body and because of what she had to do to Ron and his family. Slowly but surely she made her way home and walked through the front door.

Her mother sat on a couch in their family room with a cup of tea and Narcissa and Draco to keep her company. Dawn's eyes met her mothers and they glared at one another. Her mother stood up and charged to her.

"Dawn Elizabeth Caden I was out of my mind with worry! Where did you go, especially on Christmas! Your father is not happy with you and frankly neither am I! Why did-" Dawn cut her off by screaming.

"Out of your mind with worry!? Really!? You're telling me you were going crazy with worry but you watched me being tortured last night! And by your best friend's bloody son! And then to top it all off you're just peaches with him being around!" Dawn clenched her hands into fists and continued. "If you must know, I was at the Weasley's house." Her mother gave her an odd glance. "Yes mother, the Weasley's house. And your nut job sister showed up!" She added, glancing at Narcissa.

Dawn took a breath and looked back to her mother, not noticing the frightened look on Draco and Narcissa's faces. "Burnt their house right to the ground! Got information about the Order, thank Merlin or I'd be dead for just being there." Dawn exploded into sobs and her mother, Narcissa, and Draco all were standing next to her now.

"Excellent work Dawn." She heard her father's voice chime in, glaring she turned to him. "This will increase the Dark Lord's trust of you." She turned away and began to walk up the stairs, pulling away from the three who were trying to fawn over her. "I've summoned him here for you to tell him. Be prepared in an hour and please look presentable." He glowered at her ratty clothing. Dawn's eyes widened and her stomached dropped to the floor. She quickly sprinted up the stairs, Draco following the whole time.

"Dawn. Talk to me, please." Draco pleaded as he grabbed Dawn by the wrist. Dawn snapped around and gave Draco a dirty look.

"Don't touch me." She snapped pulling her arm away from the blonde wizard. Draco glared and grabbed her once more.

"Talk to me." He growled and pushed her against a wall, trying not to hurt her.

"L-let go o-of me, n-now." She stuttered, closing her eyes tightly. She'd never been afraid of Draco before, but last night's events changed a lot.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He muttered forcing her face to meet his. Her breathing became rapid and her face was flushed. "I just want you to listen to me." Dawn bit her lip. "Look at me!" Her eyes snapped open and met a pair of fierce grey ones with tears stirring in them. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you!" He shook her.

"Draco-" Dawn began but he cut her off.

"Listen to me!" He yelled. "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life." Dawn averted her gaze. "If I wouldn't have done it, he would've killed us both. And it wasn't as intense as it would have been if he let your father or Bellatrix do it." He brushed the hair off of her face and kissed her softly on the forehead.

Dawn inhaled his scent and fell apart. Her knees stopped working and she grasped onto Draco's shoulders. "Shit!" He muttered as he grabbed her waist to support her. "C'mon." He said as he began walking her to her room.

"Bath, please. I'm freezing." She muttered into Draco's neck. The wizard obliged and set her on her toilet and began running a hot bath for her. "Fill it up with bubbles; just sit here with me, please." Draco nodded and did as she asked and within five minutes, Dawn relaxed in a tub full of warm water.

"Why didn't you stay with me this morning?" Draco asked as he played with Dawn's now damp hair. Dawn shuddered slightly at his touch as it moved from her hair to her bare neck.

"I didn't want to be here." She answered handing Draco a bottle of her shampoo. He grabbed it and squirted some into his hands then lathered it onto her head. "I still don't." She muttered as she groaned from him massaging her scalp.

"Lean back." He commanded and Dawn did, tilting her head in the process. Draco washed the shampoo out of her hair and ran his fingers over her shoulders. "You've got to get ready." He muttered into her ear. Dawn nodded and stood up as Draco handed her a towel. Wrapping herself in it, she scurried into her bedroom and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Presentable." Dawn scoffed and dried her hair quickly. Draco reached for her hand and she took it as the two walked down stairs. They waited until they head the crackle of apparition to stand up. Dawn made her way to the door and stood next to her parents while Draco took his spot next to his. The door opened and Lord Voldemort stepped into with Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape at his tow.

"My Lord." The families seemed to mutter in unison. Bellatrix grinned at Dawn in a sadistic kind of way and all the witch did was return a comfortable smirk.

"I hear you're spending an awful lot of time with the Weasley boy?" He spoke up and it sounded harsh.

"Yes my lord. He had taken a liking to me and I seized it as an opportunity to gather information about Harry Potter." Dawn responded confidently. Draco half-smirked at her lie, impressed that she had the guts to lie to someone as powerful as Voldemort.

Voldemort looked to her, eyes piercing hers. "And what have you found out?" He asked not blinking.

"They trust Snape. Except Potter, of course." Snape scoffed. "And somehow he knows about Draco and you choosing him for his mission." Voldemort glared toward Snape and Draco. "But he doesn't know what it is." She continued.

"Excellent Dawn." Voldemort smiled and looked toward Draco. "As for you, make sure to avoid Harry Potter at all costs. He knows you're up to something now, he'll do everything in his power to stop you." Draco nodded.

"Yes, my Lord." His mother looked to Dawn and frowned.

"And speaking of missions, Dawn." Voldemort began. "Do I have to remind you about yours?" He smirked and Dawn shook her head.

"No, my Lord." Dawn looked to the floor.

"Good. If that is all, we must be going." Voldemort turned to leave and Bellatrix walked toward Dawn.

"Don't screw anything up!" She hissed, grabbing Dawn's hand. Dawn snapped away, shoving Bellatrix back slightly in the process. Withdrawing their wands, they pointed them at each other.

"Keep your hands off of me you nutter!" She hissed lowly. Voldemort watched, amused.

"Dawn, Bellatrix, wands away. You're both very strong, and Dawn is a very promising death eater. I don't want either of you injured." Dawn flinched at his comment. Promising death eater? Voldemort left with Snape and Bellatrix and Dawn began retreating back to her room.

"Draco, love, it's time to leave." He heard Narcissa speak up.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said jogging up the stairs toward Dawn's room, seeing she was upset.

Dawn had quickly switched clothes so that she was in her pajamas and curled up in bed. Draco entered the room, finding a tear stained Dawn, curled up into a ball under her blankets.

"Dawn." He muttered crossing the room to her bed. Kicking off his shoes, he then laid across the length of her bed, waiting for her to uncover herself. Ten minutes later, Dawn's face emerged from the blanket. Her eyes were closed and she looked like a lost little girl, making Draco frown.

Switching off the light, he crawled back into bed with her, supporting her head on his chest. Sighing, he began to drift off to sleep. He was in love, it was absolutely certain of that. But would he ever tell her? Probably not. Frowning once more, he kissed her lightly on the head.

"I love you, Draco." Dawn muttered in her sleep. Draco's eyes widened and stared down at her. It was obvious she felt the same for him and was just too stubborn to say it. Growling quietly to himself, he sank into a deep sleep, not interrupted by nightmares all night.


End file.
